


Revenge

by LunarEclipsePrincess



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Girl Power, Justice, Kidnapping, Murder, Mutilation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipsePrincess/pseuds/LunarEclipsePrincess
Summary: Catharine of Aragon and Anne of Cleves get revenge on their ex-husband Henry
Relationships: Anne of Cleves/Catharine of Aragon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there was quite the age difference between the two lady's but this is not in any way historically accurate so I'm gonna say they are around the same age.

Henry walked down the hallway whistling to himself in order to fill in the silence of the cold night. He had just recently divorced his 4th wife Anne of Cleves and now he was on the search for a new wife. Henry heard a rustle behind him but when he turned around he didn’t see anything. Not realizing that anything was amuck he just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. That was until he got a powerful blow to the head that knocked the large king unconscious. Around three hours later Henry woke up, naked, tied to a chair in what looks like the dungeons with nothing but a small fire with a kettle on it illuminating the dingy room. His vision swimmed as he tried his best to recover from the blow. Eventually his vision evened out and he could finally see a figure in the shadows. “Who are you and how dare you kidnap the king!” While Henry showed no fear his heart was palpitating and his voice was just a bit shaky at best. The figure didn’t answer but just walked closer to the king. Once the figure came into the light the confused king saw that it was… “Anne!” Anne of Cleves that is. His most recent wife laughed a cruel and wicked life as she looked onto her tied up ex-husband. “Hello, Dear, did you miss me?” Henry started to struggle in his binds when he finally saw the gleaming knife in the Lutheran princess’s hand. “Stop struggling!” Groaned his ex-wife, but not Anne. “C-Catherine?!” Seems his wife from Spain also wanted to join in on the fun. “Hello Darling, how’s Mary?” Catherine was talking from behind Henry so he couldn’t see her, but he could hear the sharp smile in her voice. Anna chuckled low and deep as she looked deeply into Henry’s eyes. “After you divorced me I got into contact with Catherine and we made a plan to make you pay for the way you treated us and poor, poor Anne Boleyn.” “What are you gonna do?” At this point Henry is visibly scared and shaking. At last Catherine steps in front of Henry and he watches in horror as Anne hands her the glittering knife. Catherine walks slowly towards Henry and bends to his eye level. “You made me feel like I was a failure because I gave birth to Mary instead of a boy, you made me feel like my body was not good enough to be a Nobel, let alone a queen.” She slowly raises her knife in front of Henry’s face and gave him a mock smile of love. “Now it's your turn.” In a flash Catherine cuts off his penis and looks at the flesh in her hand, pleased with her work. Henry screams as blood pooled onto the floor and onto Catherine’s pale hand. Catherine simply drops the bloody appendage onto the floor and licks her hand clean of blood. “My turn” chirped Anne, her voice light and happy as if they were simply playing a game. Catherine walks out of the way so now Anne was in front of him. She walks to the corner of the room where the fire was and grabbed the kettle with brown cloth. She walks towards Henry who has almost passed out due to blood loss. “You divorced me because of my face and made me feel worthless because of my looks. And while I didn’t think you looked all that appealing in the first place I thought, ‘why not make it even worse’”? So Anne pours the fiery water onto the king’s face and closed her eyes as she listened to his agony filled screams. Henry has never been in so much pain and he was not taking it well. Before he blacked out to join his sweet Jane he painfully opened his eyes to see Catherine and Anne locked in a passion and blood lust filled kiss as the man who caused them so much pain slowly died in front of them. “And now for Boleyn.” Henry couldn’t even tell who said that as he felt a sharp pain in his neck. When Henry finally slipped to eternity he heard the sweet voice of his late wife. “Sup, Party Guy! How’s Little Lizzy!” 


End file.
